


Meme

by HeyItsMeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, dumb humor, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/HeyItsMeee
Summary: its a drabble but i didn't put it in a drabble series cus i don't feel like making one rn
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Chae Hyungwon/You
Kudos: 1





	Meme

**Author's Note:**

> its a drabble but i didn't put it in a drabble series cus i don't feel like making one rn

"You're such a meme."

"What?" Hyungwon's head snaps up at the words that come out of your mouth. "I'm such a what?"

"A meme. You're such a meme." You giggle at Hyungwon's face. "Oh, stop looking like a kicked puppy. It's not a bad thing."

"What does it mean?"

You show him a gif of himself at a fan sign, where he picked up the mic, and then changed his mind and drank Starbucks instead. "This is you as a meme. You're a meme."

Hyungwon scoffs but smiles despite his initial dislike. "I'm the meme of Monsta X."

"Sure, you are." You decide that you won't tell him about the many compilations of each member being a meme. "You're the meme, and you're my meme."

—————

"You lied to me!" You turn to see a pouty Hyungwon. "You agreed that I'm the meme of Monsta X, but you didn't tell me that...that Changkyun also had a meme."

"Babe, there are so many memes out there of Monsta X. Even Hoseok has memes. But you happen to be the most meme'd, usually."

"Still. I wanted to be the meme." You try not to laugh at his betrayed expression. You did sign up for his antics when you agreed to date him.

"Hyungwonie, you'll always be the meme for me." You emphasize the "the meme" part, and Hyungwon seems placated.

"Good enough."

"Is my love not enough???" You regret ever telling him about the memes.


End file.
